Passion X Secret Love
by Kurado Ssen
Summary: Ketika hari Valentine tiba, biasanya murid-murid di SMA Matsuno merayakannya dengan empat macam warna pada bunga mawar, Putih, Kuning, Merah muda dan Merah. Tentu saja setiap mawar-nya pun memiliki arti masing-masing, mana yang akan kau berikan?. untuk #MAKNABUNGACHALLENGE
Berbagai macam Kupu-kupu cantik saat itu telah mengusai Kebun bunga milik seorang pria berumur dua puluh tahun lebih bernama Todomatsu. Sekitar puluhan jumlahnya, ada yang bersayap merah, biru, hijau, ungu, kuning bahkan merah muda. Terbang kesana, kemari dan hinggap pada salah satu bunga yang sudah mekar guna menghisap madunya. Kebun bunga milik Todomatsu sendiri bukanlah berada di dalam ruangan, melainkan di sebuah taman yang ia susun sedemikian rupa sehingga terlihat sangat indah untuk di pandang oleh para pengunjung. Biasanya, pengunjung-pengunjung tersebut membeli bibit untuk mereka tanam di perkarangan rumah, ataupun pasangan pemuda-pemudi yang ingin menikmati suasana romantis saja.

Musim semi telah tiba. Setelah musim dingin yang seakan membekukan segalanya kini setiap Tanaman mulai tumbuh dan bisa memunculkan mahkota indahnya kembali. Hangatnya musim semi banyak yang menantikannya, terutama Todomatsu yang saat ini sedang asik menyiram bunga-bunga di kebun miliknya seraya menggumamkan beberapa nada lagu secara pelan.

Hari itu sudah siang, dan Matahari bersinar dengan teriknya membuat keringat Todomatsu mulai menetes. Todomatsu menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, kemudian menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. "Kurasa, aku harus menyiapkan minuman." Gumamnya pelan. Todomatsu pun mematikan keran airnya. Ia berjalan menuju sebuah pondok yang bisa dibilang cukup besar untuk dijadikan tempat tinggal selama ia menjaga kebunnya. Beberapa pengunjung yang berada disitu tersenyum ramah padanya, dan Todomatsu balas dengan senyuman kucing yang memang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya sejak dulu.

Namun langkahnya mendadak terhenti pada sebuah petak tanah yang telah ia khususkan untuk tumbuhan mawar. Matanya berbinar melihat mawar-mawar yang secara sangat telaten ia rawat itu kini telah bermekaran dengan indahnya. Dan bunga-bunga mawar itu pun kembali ia pisahkan dalam empat petak. Mawar putih, kuning, merah dan merah muda. Melihat mereka, Todomatsu teringat begitu saja tentang dirinya semasa SMA dulu. Ya, entah karena tradisi atau apa, sekolahnya itu selalu mengadakan pembagian bunga mawar setiap hari Valentine, dan mawar tersebut hanya memiliki empat warna seperti yang Todomatsu rawat sekarang ini.

Todomatsu masih ingat arti dari masing-masing bunga mawar menurut orang-orang di sekolahnya.

Mawar putih, untuk cinta.

Mawar kuning, untuk persahabatan.

Mawar merah, untuk nafsu belaka –yang ini Todomatsu bersyukur karena belum pernah ada yang memberikannya.

Dan merah muda, untuk cinta rahasia.

Todomatsu tertawa kecil begitu mengingat lusinan mawar putih yang harus ia terima kala itu. Ia ingat dulu saat masih bersekolah dirinya sangat terkenal bagi kalangan perempuan. kearena kalau boleh jujur, Todomatsu saat itu playboy. dan yang memberikan lusinan bunga mawar itu adalah para gadis, tentu saja. Namun bukan hanya perempuan saja yang memberinya mawar, laki-laki juga ada, tapi tenang, mereka memberikan Todomatsu mawar yang bewarna kuning sebagai bertanda persahabatan. Untuk mawar merah, sekali lagi, Todomatsu menghela napas lega karena belum ada yang memberikannya. Lalu untuk mawar merah muda…

Ah, itu.

Seperti mawar putih, Todomatsu juga mendapatkannya lumayan banyak. Dan khusus untuk ini, kerap kali Todomatsu dibuat kaget ketika membuka lokernya dan menemukan banyak sekali mawar merah muda yang ada di dalamnya hingga terjatuh dan berserakan di lantai. Tentu saja, mawar merah muda melambangkan cinta rahasia, pastinya yang memberikan itu adalah orang-orang yang malu menyatakan perasaannya secara langsung.

Tapi, meskipun banyak yang memberikannya mawar merah muda, ada satu pengirim yang masih terpikirkan dalam benaknya hingga saat ini.

Mawar merah muda yang saat itu ia dapatkan…

Dari orangnya langsung?

 _Puk._

"Yo! Todomatsu, apa kabar?" Tubuh Todomatsu langsung tersentak ke depan begitu saja saat tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk punggunya –atau lebih tepatnya, menabok-. Hampir saja Todomatsu terjatuh kemudian menimpa bunga mawarnya kalau orang itu tidak menarik tangannya kembali. "Ah, hampir saja." Entah apa yang Todomatsu pikirkan ketika matanya membulat saat punggungnya bertabrakan dengan dada milik seorang pria di belakangnya. Dengan polosnya orang itu malah tersenyum lebar saat dirinya menangkap Todomatsu yang hampir terjatuh tadi. Jika dilihat dari jauh, maka orang yang menangkap Todomatsu persis seperti memeluknya dari belakang.

"…"

"…"

Kampret, posisi macam apa ini?!

"Wah, Mawar merah ini indah sekali~" Dengan riangnya pria yang menangkap Todomatsu tadi malah mendekati mawar tanpa mempedulikan Todomatsu -yang akhirnya terjatuh dengan bokong yang mendarat terlebih dahulu setelah melepaskan 'pelukan'-nya barusan. Todomatsu mendesis seraya menyipitkan matanya melihat siapakah gerangan yang benar-benar tidak sopan telah membuatnya menderita dalam waktu singkat.

"Osomatsu?!"

"Oh, kau masih mengenalku? Lama tidak berjumpa, Todomatsu. Wah, ini wangi."

"JANGAN DICABUT MAWARNYA!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Passion X Secret Love**

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Pair: OsoTodo/TodoOso

Warning: AU. 'Matsuno' tidak dijadikan nama keluarga Osomatsu dan Todomatsu tetapi di jadikan nama sekolah 'SMA Matsuno'. Osomatsu dan Todmatsu tidak bersaudara. Bahasa suka-suka Author. Typo. Sho-ai.

Summary: Ketika hari Valentine tiba, biasanya murid-murid di SMA Matsuno merayakannya dengan empat macam warna pada bunga mawar, Putih, Kuning, Merah muda dan Merah. Tentu saja setiap mawar-nya pun memiliki arti masing-masing, mana yang akan kau berikan?. untuk #MAKNABUNGACHALLENGE

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

- _Beberapa tahun yang lalu-_

Setiap hari Valentine, OSIS di SMA Matsuno membiayai sebuah penggalangan dana hari libur dengan menjual mawar yang akan diantarkan ke kelas-kelas. Mawar yang dijual itu memiliki empat macam warna; putih, kuning, merah dan merah muda. Ini memang sudah di anggap tradisi ataupun budaya dari sekolah itu sendiri, jadi hal seperti itu tidak perlu diherankan lagi. Lika-liku arti mawar-mawar itu diuraikan dan di teliti tanpa akhir oleh populasi murid-murid disekolah itu, sehingga di putuskannya lah arti dari masing-masing warna pada mawar.

Namun sebelum itu, jauh di luar gerbang SMA Matsuno seorang pemuda berusia sekitar enam belas tahun, berlari dengan tergesa-gesa saat sadar bahwa dirinya terlambat untuk ke sekolah. Kedua Kakinya terus menapak dengan kedua tangannya yang sibuk mengancingi bagian depan celananya. Untuk kancing-kancing gakurannya ia biarkan tidak memasangnya membuat gakurannya berkibar seraya memperlihatkan _hoodie_ merah di dalamnya. "Sepertinya aku terlalu santai, belnya sudah bunyi."

Dan langkah pemuda itu berhenti begitu saja saat dirinya telah berada sekitar sepuluh meter dari gerbang sekolahnya. Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya, kedua tangannya ia tumpukan pada kedua lututnya, keringat yang menetes segera ia seka menggunkan punggung tangannya, napasnya tersenggal-senggal. Percuma saja, jelas sekali kalau sepuluh meter dari sini bahwa gerbangnya telah tertutup secara sempurna. Sekarang, hanya ada dua pilihanlah yang pemuda itu punya.

Pulang?

Atau lewat jalan pintas?

"Tenang, Bisa lewat jalan pintas." Orang itu menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dengan senyum kemenangan yang terbentuk pada bibirnya. Kembali ia langkahkan kakinya untuk memutar pada sisi sebelah dari sekolahnya.

Sebenarnya, ini adalah hal yang langka begitu rasa semangat untuk sekolah terasa membara pada orang itu. Mengingat dirinya terkenal sebagai preman sekolah dan hobi membuat masalah –membolos terutama-, seharusnya, ketelatannya bisa menjadikannya sebagai kesempatan untuk bersantai ria dirumah dengan game favorit yang ingin segera ia menangkan. Tapi untuk hari ini, hal itu tidak berlaku, mungkin karena saat ini adalah hari Valentine? Sepertinya ada yang ingin ia berikan bunga mawar. Jarang-jarang, kan? Ini hanya setahun sekali.

Eh,

Tapi gerbangnya saja sudah ditutup? Terus bagaimana?.

Tenang, bukan dirinyalah namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja.

….?

Namanya siapa, sih?

Panggil saja Osomatsu.

"Untung pagar bagian ini tidak terlalu tinggi." Dengan tubuhnya yang cukup ringan serta kemampuan teknik bela dirinya, membuatnya mudah menaiki pagar beton setinggi dua setengah meter. Untung juga karena di bawahnya terdapat gundukkan batu yang cukup besar dan tinggi. Lalu dengan posisi tubuh yang benar, Osomatsu melompat kedalam sekolahnya dengan selamat. Diperhatikan sekelilingnya, dan Osomatsu bernapas lega karena tidak ada orang lain yang melihatnya. Seketika lagu kemenangan menjadi _Soundtrack_ saat itu.

"POKOKNYA, KEMARI!"

Osomatsu tersentak, ia secara reflek bersembunyi di balik pohon saat ada suara khas perempuan berbicara dengan cara membentak seperti tadi. Kedua bola matanya melihat ada salah seorang murid perempuan tengah menarik pergelangan seorang murid laki-laki dengan paksa menuju bagian belakang halaman sekolah. Namun anehnya, murid laki-laki yang ditarik oleh perempuan itu melihat keberadaan Osomatsu, kemudian malah menyapanya.

Sontak, Osomatsu segera membalas sapaan laki-laki itu dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya.

"Itu 'kan, Todomatsu?" Gumamnya heran, pandangannya masih fokus melihat sepasang pemuda-pemudi yang sepertinya tengah terlibat konflik. Mulutnya pun membentuk sebuah seringaian."Heh, sepertinya pagi-pagi sudah diberikan drama yang menarik." Matanya menyipit saat melihat banyaknya mawar putih dan kuning pada genggaman tangan sang laki-laki. Baginya, memang tidak mengherankan jika makhluk bernama Todomatsu itu akan mendapatkan mawar sebanyak itu, padahal ini masih pagi.

Oh, ya.

Apa tidak ada yang mau memberikan mawar pada Osomatsu?!.

"Todomatsu-kun! Apa maksudmu!?" Bentak perempuan tersebut ketika posisi mereka sudah saling berhadapan dengan laki-laki yang ia geret tadi.

Namun, mendapatkan bentakan seperti itu Todomatsu malah tersenyum tipis. Angin pun berhembus pelan membuat beberapa helai mawar yang berada dalam genggaman Todomatsu beterbangan seakan mendramatisir suasana konflik mereka. "Apa lagi? Aku kan, sudah memberikanmu mawar putih yang banyak, belum puaskah?" Tanyanya dengan senyuman kucing yang masih terpampang dengan santainya.

Perempuan itu terlihat mengepalkan kedua tangannya, wajahnya memerah karena kesal dan menahan diri untuk tidak menampar wajah malaikat milik Todomatsu "Tapi, kenapa kau juga memberikan mawar putih pada perempuan lain!? Kuning tidak masalah, tapi ini putih, kau tahu artinya sendiri, 'kan?!"

"Oh, itu dia yang meminta."

"A-aku hanya ingin agar kau melihatku saja, Todomatsu-kun!"

"Sudah kulihat, kok."

"Tidak! walau bersama pun, kau selalu memikirkan perempuan lainnya!" Lanjut perempuan itu, nada yang terdengar mulai bergetar. bulir-bulir air mata mulai tergenang pada kedua sudut matanya. Perlahan, kepalanya pun mulai tertunduk, ia menggumamkan beberapa kata dengan pelan."Sebenarnya kau tidak, menyukaiku, kan?!"

"Suka, ya?" Todomatsu memiringkan kepalanya, menatap perempuan di hadapannya dengan ekspresi tidak tahu dosa, kemudian dengan santainya pun ia menjawab.

"Tidak aku pikirkan, tuh."

"…."

.

.

 _PLAK!_

.

.

Dasar, iblis berwajah malaikat. Itulah yang Osomatsu pikirkan tentang sifat Todomatsu. Osomatsu tidak habis pikir, semirip-miripnya ia dikaitkan seperti setan, lebih setan lagi makhluk berparas manis yang kini telah sendirian ditinggalkan oleh perempuan –oh, atau mungkin baru sajadi putusin- yang parahnya, terlihat bekas telapak tangan bewarna merah pada pipi mulus Todomatsu. Bisa ditebak, Todomatsu dengan telak mendapatkan sebuah tamparan. Namun Todomatsu masih saja terlihat santai tanpa menyesal sedikit pun seakan kejadian tadi hanya ia anggap sebagai angin lewat,

Atau mungkin hal yang biasa?.

"Wah, wah… Todomatsu. Kemarin kau sudah melakukannya sekarang kau mengulanginya, hebat sekali~" Osomatsu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya yang berada di balik pohon, ia berjalan mendekati Todomatsu dan menatap miris pada pipi mulus milik Todomatsu yang telah memar. Sadar pipinya diperhatikan, Todomatsu menoleh ke arah lainnya dan segera mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Hobi barumu bagus juga, ya? Osomatsu."

"Huh?"

"Menguntitku."

"BUKAN, AKU HANYA-"

"Ini untukmu." Dengan segera, Todomatsu mengambil setangkai mawar kuning yang tadi diberikan oleh orang lain, lalu segera diberikannya pada Osomatsu yang masih terbelalak karena tadi ingin berteriak namun tidak jadi. Bola mata Osomatsu kini terfokus tepat pada setangkai mawar yang Todomatsu sodorkan tepat di depan wajahnya.

Ah, warna kuning, ya?.

Dalam diam, entah kenapa tangan Osomatsu terasa berat untuk menerima mawar kuning dari laki-laki yang berada di hadapannya. Mawar kuning itu pun ia bolak balikkan dengan mulut yang terlihat sedikit manyun. "Kenapa, kuning? Putih lebih bagus." Ucapnya, kemudian ia sengaja mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Todomatsu dengan cengiran inosen.

Todomatsu hanya memandang jijik Osomatsu, dan membuat Osomatsu sukses pundung di tempat.

"Jadi, mana untukku?"

"Aku belum beli, Todomatsu. yah, tadi aku telat."

"Cepat sebelum habis, Osomatsu. Dan untuk tahun ini, sepertinya merah tidak ada."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Karena ditahun-tahun sebelumnya jarang bahkan nyaris tidak ada yang mau membeli bunga itu, kau tahu sendiri artinya, kan?"

"SIAL, AKU SUDAH BERSEMANGAT UNTUK MEMBELI MAWAR MERAH YANG AKAN KUBERIKAN PADA SESEORANG, TAHU GINI AKU TIDAK MASUK SAJAAAAA!"

 _Ting._

Dalam waktu singkat Osomatsu menghilang dari hadapan Todomatsu.

Bukan- bukan karena Osomatsu mempunyai kekuatan supernatural atau kekuatan lainnya. Osomatsu segera berlari demi mencari OSIS yang menjual mawar, meninggalkan Todomatsu yang masih _sweatdrop_ mendengar pernyataan Osomatsu.

"Dasar, mesum."

.

.

.

.

.

Yah, hubungan Todomatsu dan Osomatsu memang cukup dekat, sih. Berhubung mereka sama-sama sering mencari masalah dilingkungan sekolah.

Todomatsu, Playboy.

Osomatsu, Berandalan.

Di sebuah taman kota yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari SMA Matsuno. Terdapat Osomatsu di sana, menduduki sebuah ayunan, sendirian. Di tangan kirinya, terdapat –yah, sebuah _bucket_ dengan puluhan tangkai bunga mawar bewarna kuning…

Dan sama sekali tidak ada yang bewarna putih.

Itu artinya, tidak ada satupun seorang gadis yang menyukainya.

Ngenes.

Lalu untuk mawar kuning yang lumayan banyak ia dapatkan, pastinya dari teman lelaki sesama berandal-nya, pengikutnya, atau hanya menghargai keberadaannya. Sebenarnya, ia cukup iri pada Todomatsu, bagaimana setan seperti Todomatsu itu tetap mendapatkan banyak mawar dari para gadis? Jelas-jelas jika sudah banyak gadis yang di perlakukan tidak senonoh oleh Todomatsu sendiri, di PHP-in lah, di selingkuhin lah, kata-kata yang pedas juga kerap kali Todomatsu lontarkan tanpa rasa menyesal.

Sepertinya, Todomatsu adalah manusia yang tidak punya perasaan. Tapi, anehnya gadis yang menyukai Todomatsu semakin banyak dan mereka beranggapan bahwa Todomatsu keren jika seperti itu. Keren dari hongkong? Dan Osomatsu semakin tidak mengerti, kenapa gadis yang sudah di sakiti oleh Todomatsu masih saja mencoba merebut cintanya. Osomatsu mulai curiga, sepertinya Todomatsu pakai susuk ya?.

Memikirkan Todomatsu yang memakai susuk atau tidak, membuat Osomatsu menghela napasnya perlahan. Matanya melirik pada setangkai mawar merah muda yang berada di tangan kanannya.

"Susuk atau apapun itu, sepertinya aku juga menjadi salah satu korbannya."

 _Bucket_ yang berisi puluhan mawar kuning ia taruh pada ayunan kosong di sebelahnya. Sementara mawar merah mudanya tetap ia genggam kemudian menciumnya, lalu tersenyum menatap sang mahkota merah muda. "Merah muda, ya? Cocok sekali~" Perlahan, kedua kakinya bergerak untuk menolak tanah di bawahnya, menyebkan ayunan yang didudukinya bergerak kebelakang lalu kedepan terus menerus. Rambutnya pun berkibar mengikuti arah angin "Cinta rahasia, hahaha.".

Ayunan yang di naiki Osomatsu pun semakin cepat dan terus kencang, mengikuti perasaannya yang semakin galau. Mungkin jika tidak ada seorangpun yang mencoba memberhentikannya, Osomatsu bersama ayunannya akan berputar hingga tiga ratus enam puluh derajat seperti komedi putar yang hilang kendali.

Pusing, oi.

"Osomatsu."

Tiba-tiba ayunan Osomatsu berhenti mendadak.

 _BUGH!_

Dan osomatsu sukses terlempar dari ayunannya, kemudian meluncur beberapa meter dengan wajah yang mencium tanah.

"OI! JANGAN SEENAKNYA MEMBERHENT- TODOMATSUUU!?" dengan wajah yang kotor akibat bergesekan dengan tanah, niatnya Osomatsu ingin marah dan menghadiahkan sebuah tinjuan pada orang yang seenaknya telah menghentikan laju ayunannya hingga membuatnya berhenti secara mendadak. Namun karena dengan jelas Osomatsu melihat siapa pelakunya –yang kini asik tertawa di samping ayunan-, akhirnya ia malah meneriakkan namanya, kemudian membatu di tempat.

Panjang umur.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya memberhentikan laju ayunan mu yang kelewat cepat, Osomatsu. 'Kan berbahaya jika aku biarkan~" Ucapnya setengah tertawa, jelas sekali jika Todomatsu memang berniat mengerjai Osomatsu. Membuat ekspresi Osomatsu mendadak bete.

"Ya! Tapi yang kau lakukan itu lebih berbahaya!"

"Benarkah? Maaf~"

"Berhentilah bersikap bahwa kau tidak punya salah, Todomatsu."

"Ah? Apa ini? Kau hanya mendapatkan mawar kuning, Osomatsu?"

Ah, benar. Melihat _Bucket_ mawar kuningnya yang kini dipegang Todomatsu, Osomatsu jadi teringat dengan setangkai mawar merah muda yang masih ia pegang sebelum meluuncur dari ayunannya tadi. Mengabaikan Todomatsu yang sepertinya tengah berpikir mengucapkan beberapa kata untuk menjatuhkannya –mengingat hanya mawar kuninglah yang hanya Osomatsu dapat-, Osomatsu malah asik clingukan mencari keberadaan sang mawar merah muda. Todomatsu yang melihat gerak-gerik Osomatsu akhirnya memilih untuk bertanya seraya menyerengitkan dahinya. "Mencari apa, Osomatsu?"

"Mawar."

"Bukannya ini?"

"Warnanya merah muda."

.

.

.

Beberapa jam pun berlalu, akhirnya mawar yang dicari Osomatsu telah didapatkannya. Osomatsu sama sekali tidak sadar kalau mawar merah muda nya ternyata masuk ke dalam tudung _hoodie_ merahnya, dan itu membuat Todomatsu kesal karena sejak tadi ia ikut membantu mencari mawar, karena kalau tidak, Osomatsu bakalan nangis.

Sayang, dia tidak punya balon.

Tanpa terasa hari juga mulai semakin sore, dan mereka kini malah asik mengobrol ria di taman dengan kedua ayunan sebagai tempat duduknya. Todomatsu mengayunkan kakinya perlahan membuat ayunannya bergerak seirama, matanya melirik pada mawar merah muda yang berada dalam genggaman Osomatsu. Sebenarnya Todomatsu ingin mengejek tingkah Osomatsu yang terlalu over pada mawar merah muda itu, sepertinya baru kali ini Osomatsu mendapatkan mawar selain kuning. Sementara mawar kuning yang Osomatsu dapatkan, berada dalam pangkuan pemuda berandalan tersebut.

"Hei, apa baru kali ini kau mendapatkan bunga mawar selain kuning?"

Osomatsu menoleh, sebuah dengusan pelan terdengar disana diikuti sebuah senyuman ejek. "Sebenarnya, mawar ini punyaku." Dalam genggaman Osomatsu, setangkai mawar merah muda itu ditatapnnya lekat. "Tidak ada mawar merah, jadi aku membeli ini karena cuma satu tangkai inilah yang tersisa." Osomatsu kemudian memutar-mutarkan tangkai mawar merah muda itu dengan jari telunjuk serta jempolnya. Mendengar penjelasan Osomatsu, cukup membuat Todomatsu heran.

"Mesum. Lalu, kenapa tidak kau berikan sama orang yang kau maksud itu?"

Pandangannya yang semula fokus pada mawar, Osomatsu menoleh membuat pandangan mereka bertemu. Kemudian Osomatsu malah tertawa. "Haha… dia terlalu sibuk mengurusi orang lainnya yang memberikan ratusan tangkai mawar." Suara decitan pelan terdengar ketika Osomatsu mulai memundur majukan kakinya. Kini pandangannya lurus menghadap depan "Aku hanya bertemu tadi pagi, dan saat itu aku belum membeli setangkai mawar pun."

Todomatsu sedikit tersentak.

Hanya bertemu tadi pagi, katanya?.

Mungkinkah….

…

Gadis yang menamparnya.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong, di mana mawar-mawarmu, Todomatsu?"

"Sudah kubuang."

"Semudah itu?!"

"Untuk apa? Merepotkan kalau kubawa pulang."

"Dasar, setan."

"Kau juga, Osomatsu."

Kemudian selama beberapa detik mereka pun beradu pandang dan tak lama setelahnya sebuah tawa malah mengiringi mereka berdua.

"Ah!" tidak mempedulikan _bucket_ mawar kuningnya yang telah terjatuh dari pangkuannya, dengan riang, kini Osomatsu melompatkan dirinya dari ayunan –menyebabkan ayunannya bergoyang secara liar- kemudian mendirikan tubuhnya tepat di hadapan Todomatsu yang menduduki ayunan satunya lagi. Osomatsu tersenyum lebar kemudian menundukkan tubuhnya untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Todomatsu membuat Todomatsu sedikit memundurkan kepalanya kebalakang. "Todomatsu, aku ada pertanyaan untukmu!"

"A-apa itu? Dan jauhkan kepalamu, Osomatsu."

"Jika aku memberikan mawar untukmu, apa kau akan membuangnya?"

Mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu membuat bola mata Todomatsu sibuk melirik ke arah lain. "Kalau soal itu-"

"Nah, bunga mawar ini untukmu!" Namun belum sempat Todomatsu menyelesaikan perkataannya, tiba-tiba saja setangkai bunga mawar merah muda telah berada tepat di depan wajahnya. "Kau tadi pagi meminta mawar dariku, bukan?" Ketika Otak Todomatsu masih memperoses tentang benda yang berada di depan wajahnya, Osomatsu kembali melanjutkan kata-katanya. Todomatsu pun menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Osomatsu yang berdiri di hadapannya, mendengar pertanyaan Osomatsu yang kelewat riang, membuat Todomatsu menganggukan kepalanya dalam diam. Kemudian tangannya bergerak untuk menerima mawar merah muda itu dari tangan Osomatsu.

Osomatsu langsung tersenyum puas, membuat deretan giginya yang bersih itu terlihat. Kedua pipi Todomatsu pun tiba-tiba terasa hangat. Todomatsu hendak mengucapkan beberapa kata, namun sepertinya Osomatsu sedang tidak ingin membiarkannya berbicara untuk membalas perlakuannya, terlihat dari tingkahnya yang kini dengan cepat membalikkan badannya, kemudian berlari meninggalkan Todomatsu begitu saja.

"Aku pulang, dadah~" Sayup-sayup Todomatsu mendengar ucapan Osomatsu sebelum meninggalkannya, dari sini Todomatsu dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau Osomatsu tengah melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Dengan gumaman pelan pun Todomatsu membalas lambaian tangan Osomatsu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Todomatsu sadar jika barusan yang terjadi itu berlangsung sangat cepat. Setangkai mawar merah muda yang berada di genggamannya pun ia perhatikan, menciumnya perlahan, masih wangi.

Terkekeh pelan, Todomatsu mengingat-ngingat pertanyaan Osomatsu.

"Kalau soal mawar yang kudapatkan darimu, tentu saja aku tidak akan membuangnya…. Karena aku mencintaimu."

Sebenarnya ada satu mawar putih yang masih Todomatsu simpan di dalam tasnya.

Untuk ia berikan pada Osomatsu.

"Tapi aku akan membuangmu setelah puas bermain-main denganmu, kemudian mengencani yang lainnya, hahahahahha…"

Terdengar suara decitan yang semakin keras beberapa kali ketika Todomatsu mulai memaju mundurkan kakinya. Seringaian setan pun terpampang di wajahnya, kemudian Todomatsu tertawa ala psycho ketika memikirkan niat buruknya pada Osomatsu. Seorang anak kecil yang tengah bermain di sana pun menangis seketika.

.

.

.

Kini, Osomatsu tengah berhenti sejenak untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya, ia tidak mengerti kenapa memberikan setangkai mawar pada Todomatsu saja benar-benar membuat wajahnya memerah secara sempurna. Untung dirinya cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat dimana Todomatsu berada. Akan merepotkan nantinya kalau Todomatsu telah memotretnya kemudian meng- _upload_ -nya ketika tahu bahwa berandalan macam dirinya bisa salah tingkah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

A/N: Udah ah, gw gak tau mo ngomong apaan. Ini cuma iseng karena pengen ikutan challenge. /bobo/. Ah, tapi yang mau review silahkan, karena itu sangat diharapkan~.

Terima kasih buat zhaErza yang sudah membuat challenge~

Di bawah masih ada **Omake**.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kenangan ketika hari valentine terlintas begitu saja saat Todomatsu melihat Osomatsu kembali. Ya, keesokan harinya setelah Valentine dilangsungkan entah karena bagaimana tiba-tiba saja dirinya mendapatkan pemberitahuan bahwa Osomatsu telah pindah menuju sekolah yang jauh dari sekolah sebelumnya. Jadi ucapan perpisahan setelah Osomatsu memberikannya mawar, benar-benar sempat membuatnya berpikir, hal itu telah menjadi ucapan terakhir sebelum akhirnya Osomatsu kembali muncul di hadapannya dengan versi dewasa. Kini Osomatsu sibuk memandang kagum pada perkebunan bunga yang telah Todomatsu dirikan. Bahkan membuat Osomatsu sedikit terlihat konyol karena berlari ke sembarang arah saat hendak mengejar kupu-kupu.

Osomatsu sudah dewasa atau belum, sih?

Todomatsu masih tidak dapat mengeluar sepatah katapun, matanya melirik-lirik mengikuti arah Osomatsu berlari.

"Todomatsu, yang ini boleh ku petik?"

Kedua bola mata Todomatsu mendadak membulat secara sempurna "JANGAN! BODOH!"

Ah, Todomatsu ingat. Karena orang inilah yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk mendirikan sebuah kebun bunga selepas masa kuliahnya. Ia benar-benar berharap kalau nantinya, ia akan bertemu kembali dengan orang ini. Mengingat karena sebuah bungalah kenangan ketika mereka bersama tidak begitu mudah dilupakan. Todomatsu juga tidak begitu mengerti ketika dirinya, secara tiba-tiba tertarik dengan bunga. Terutama Mawar.

Dan sekarang? Orang itu kembali, bukan?.

Lalu entah kenapa malah membuat Todomatsu sedikit menyesal.

Osomatsu semakin tidak waras rupanya.

"Hei, Todomatsu."

"Apa? Dan berhentilah mencabuti bungaku!"

"Ah, maaf. Nanti akan kubayar. Kau tahu sendiri, bukan? kalau aku menginginkan mawar merah ini sejak dulu."

"Uhh… ya, aku ingat sekarang, lalu mau kau berikan pada gadis itu? Kudengar dia bekerja di luar negeri sekarang."

"Hah? Gadis?"

"Ya, bukankah dia yang ingin kau berikan mawar itu?"

"Bukan, kok~"

"…?"

Osomatsu menyeringai. Di tangannya sudah ada beberapa tangkai mawar merah yang telah ia cabuti dengan seenaknya. Kedua kakinya pun melangkah mendekati Todomatsu. Ketika sudah cukup dekat, Osomatsu membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga Todomatsu.

"Sebenarnya, mawar merah ini untukmu, Todomatsu~"

Todomatsu bergidik dibuatnya. Tiba-tiba, ia mengingat jelas arti dari mawar merah menurut orang-orang disekolah SMA-nya dulu.

"Karena aku hanya tertarik padamu."

Nafsu.

.

.

.

.

.

"MESUMMMMMMMMMMM!"


End file.
